


Casi nadie

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Oikawa le gusta poner a Iwaizumi en situaciones comprometedoras. Sexualmente comprometedoras. En público.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi nadie

No había casi nadie. El casi anula por completo el nadie. Le da una aproximación, pero no la validez como palabra. El casi convierte el   _pero Iwa-chan, no hay nadie_    en una mentira. Iwaizumi tenía plena consciencia de la mujer con el niño durmiendo sobre su regazo, del hombre con el maletín del trabajo, de la chica absorta con auriculares y del chofer del autobús. Eso no era “nadie”.

En todo caso, había muchísimos asientos desocupados, eso era cierto. Oikawa podía sentarse en cualquiera de ellos. Incluso a su lado, si se le antojaba. No arriba suyo. No con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura, no con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, no con su cabello haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla. Sólo... no. No. No aquí.

Lo ponía nervioso. No le quedaban muchas opciones más que descansar sus manos sobre los muslos de Oikawa. El asiento no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, mucho menos para alejar su cuerpo del de su novio. La cercanía era algo a lo que nunca se iba a acostumbrar con él, pero estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien era que además de ponerlo nervioso, lo provocara. En público. Y aunque el público fueran cuatro personas que no les estaban prestando la más mínima atención, seguía estando mal.

Oikawa apretaba su entrepierna contra la suya. Todo el calor se establecía en esa zona. Por más que ninguno se moviera, el transporte lo hacía y la vibración era difícil de ignorar. Cuando Iwaizumi lograba relajarse, concentrarse en lo que había del otro lado de la ventana, en su propia serenidad y razonamiento, él volvía a sacudir sus caderas contra las suyas, lento y sutil. Pero no había nada de sutil si podía sentir su miembro sensible frotándose contra la tela.

Suspiró y forzó la vista en la ventana como si quisiera romper el vidrio con la mirada. Todavía faltaba la mitad del viaje. Tenía que calmarse.

Sintió un par de labios suaves contra su mandíbula. Se arrastraron con pereza hasta su oreja. El aliento ajeno lo hizo estremecerse y oyó el ronroneo complaciente por parte de Oikawa. Era molesto.

— Iwa-chan —arrulló él con la voz melosa en su oído.

Reprimió el escalofrío que le causó la voz. Comenzaba a desesperar. Podía mostrarse indiferente y desinteresado pero, ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más? Su pecho se aceleraba contra el de Oikawa, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y, más importante, empezaba a ponerse duro.

Oikawa tomaba sus debilidades como señales para seguir adelante. Ya no detenía sus caderas, creando una oscilación constante, que seguía siendo lenta y sutil. Iwaizumi fue traicionado por su propia mente e imaginó lo bueno que sería apretar el hermoso trasero de Oikawa más cerca y tomar el control del ritmo.

Oh, no, no. Debía evitar esos pensamientos.

—Oikawa —refunfuñó—, deja de molestar o te romperé la cara de un cabezazo.

La amenaza más agresiva que pudo formular. Bueno, al menos en palabras. Porque su tono flaqueó y sonó más como una súplica disimulada. Sintió la sonrisa contra su piel y nuevamente la voz invadiendo su cabeza como el canto de una sirena:

— Woa, parece que no soy el único caliente—murmullo sensual, íntimo, tan sucio—. Apuesto a que te encantaría follarme en esta posición, aquí y ahora.

Iwaizumi se mordió el labio, negando la idea, porque _dios mío le encantaría_ , pero estaban en un puto transporte público y era imposible. Lo cierto era que entre los dos, era el más excitado y era un fastidio ser tratado como el juguete de Oikawa, pero él se meneaba tan bien contra su erección, le hablaba con dulzura diabólica mientras dejaba caricias imperceptibles en su cuello y su pecho y cómo le hubiera gustado estar a solas en una habitación para poder quebrarse y rendirse a todos sus deseos.

Pero no podía.

Y en contra de toda su voluntad, cedió a la insinuación de Oikawa. Se imaginó teniendo sexo en esta misma situación. Empujando contra el cuerpo arriba suyo con fuerza, sintiendo la estrechez y la humedad en cada embestida. Se imaginó a Oikawa avergonzado, porque otras personas empezaban a sospechar de lo obvio, empezaban a mirarlo, a verlo temblar. Se lo imaginó sin restricciones, la voz de su novio alzándose sobre el sonido del tráfico sin poder hacer nada para contenerlo, con los labios hinchados y rojos de tanto mordérselos en un intento de hacer silencio. Se imaginó la libertad de besar su cuello suave, de chupar la piel blanca hasta dejar su marca. La libertad de recorrer las curvas con total soltura, de pasear sus dedos por la cintura, por el trasero, por las piernas desnudas. Todo, sin dejar de golpear la próstata de Oikawa con cada golpe. Tan hermoso, tan placentero...

El calor invadía todo su cuerpo y se estaba volviendo loco. La excitación le hervía la sangre y era consciente de que había otras personas: se lo recordaba y repetía una y otra vez, porque si no lo hacía, cedería ante sus fantasías de tener sexo en pleno día y en un autobús con gente. Eso no podía suceder. No podía dejar que suceda. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Oikawa, ocultando su bochorno y su necesidad.

Iwaizumi sabía de toda la vida, que Oikawa podía ser una persona caprichosa y cruel. Se mantuvo en silencio, pero no paró en ningún momento del viaje. Alternaba sus movimientos, el ritmo, los pequeños saltitos que daba sobre su regazo. Pegaba la boca cerca de su oído, para que pudiera oír desde los ruidos indecorosos que soltaba a propósito hasta los pequeños sonidos de sus labios despegarse de la piel de Iwaizumi.

Cuando Oikawa finalmente se separó de él y le dijo que tenían que bajarse, Iwaizumi no lo comprendió. Estaba desorientado y no entendía por qué la exquisita calidez de su novio se había alejado de él. Oikawa lo apuró, pero terminó por reírse en su cara.

— No sé cómo vas a bajar con esa erección, pero es tu problema. Vamos.

Iwaizumi nunca pensó que tendría tantas ganas de golpear y follar a alguien al mismo tiempo.


End file.
